Love Troubles
by Falkrem
Summary: Aikurou begins working under Dr. Mankanshoku as a pain therapist for his unfortunate patients. Now living under the same roof as Ryuuko, the two piece together their feelings for each other. Unfortunately, Ryuuko's not well versed when it comes to matters of the heart. Mikiryu. Slight Iramako, Sanasatsu, Inuja, and OOCness(?). Constructive criticism is welcome.
1. Mis(s) Fortune

A/N: As you probably know, I have a habit of elongating Aikurou and Ryuuko's names. Throughout this story, it seems that I've made Ryuuko rather antagonistic toward Aikurou, and I apologize for doing so. This is my first attempt at 'humor' and I have no idea what I've gotten myself into. /sweats nervously

Please note that there will be nonsensical plot devices and overblown character personalities. It gets more dramatic as the story progresses. The title is based on Aikurou's name: by switching the last two kanji for others with the same pronunciation, his name could mean 'love' ('Ai') and 'troubles/hardships' ('Kurou'). This also provides an interesting double meaning in English, but I've kept you reading this A/N for too long.

* * *

"I'll get it!"

Rapt knocking at the door was all it took for Ryuuko to zoom over and open it. She wanted to make herself as useful to the family as she could; that was why she volunteered for groceries, picked up some tricks from a masseuse, and even learned how to cook from Mrs. Mankanshoku.

She was not pleased with the person at the door: ruffled blue hair, loosened tie around the neck of his dress shirt. Hunched over, with shades obscuring light blue eyes. He adjusted his shades as if he couldn't see properly.

"Ah, Ryuuko. How ar–"

Instantly, she slammed the door in his face.

Sukuyo poked her head out from the kitchen. "Ryuuko, who was that?"

"No one!" she called out, but Aikurou peered through the window, his presence unmistakable.

Sukuyo nearly swooned, "oh, Ryuuko, why don't you let Mikisugi-san in?"–earning a groan from the dark-haired girl.

Before she knew it, Aikurou was sitting with the Mankanshoku family at _their_ kotatsu, eating _their_ food, conversing with _her_ family. _Why was he even here?_ He should be at his own apartment and eating his own food like the crazy fool that he was!

She resolved to remain silent unless spoken to, and refused to give any response or attention to her former homeroom teacher, avoiding his questions by turning to someone else and changing the subject. It became evident that Ryuuko, even a year after Nudist Beach's dissolution, did not like this man.

She had no reason to dislike him, but there was something about this Nudist that caused her to react so strongly to him–was it his hair? His smirk? His habit of flaunting a well-built body? Ryuuko's face almost reddened at the last thought, then she remembered that she was among family and…her teacher.

Throughout her last year at Honnouji Academy, she couldn't quite place her finger on what exactly it was that annoyed her about this man–then she graduated, and hadn't seen him since she left the halls of the Academy. She thought it'd be the last time they'd meet.

The topic switched specifically to Aikurou, and there was no way Ryuuko could avoid hearing about his recent whereabouts. He prattled on in his elderly voice about the landlady kicking him out of his apartment for not paying his dues, and that he'd been traveling through the streets of the city lost and alone.

"Dr. Makanshoku, I was wondering if you could give me a job. I decided I'm going to quit teaching at Honnouji Academy this year, and work elsewhere for my retirement. Unfortunately, I have no pension due to living on…well, a teacher's salary."

Everyone knew this was bullshit, but Sukuyo nodded on with teary eyes, Mako and Matarou listened intently, and Barazou put on a face of deep contemplation. Finally, Dr. Mankanshoku slammed a fist onto the kotatsu, bowls startled by the impact. "Alright! Since you're a _valued friend_ of this family," Ryuuko grimaced as he said this, "it's only natural that we'd help you in your time of need!"

Ryuuko nearly smashed her head into the kotatsu with a groan, realizing that her exhibitionist of a teacher was going to be living under the same roof as her.

Thus, Aikurou Mikisugi began working for Dr. Mankanshoku, making Ryuuko's life more miserable than it had ever been before.

* * *

"Saa, my back and shoulders have been killing me the past few days."

Ryuuko, holding a half-folded shirt in one hand, scoffed at the blue-haired man. As if to emphasize his pain, he delicately placed a hand over his left shoulder. She didn't buy any of it.

"Well, it wouldn't be a problem if you'd stop stooping over all the time."

She knew–under those mysterious shades–a young and attractive man shied away from the outside world. This glamorous man held no qualms against showing off his body whenever he was near Ryuuko. So why the fragile old man act?

Sukuyo hesitated with a pair of Matarou's shorts. She tilted her head, retaining her thoughtful smile, before looking over at her adopted daughter.

"Ryuuko, why don't you give Mikisugi-san a massage?"

Her daughter tensed; exactly the reaction Ryuuko's seemingly oblivious mother expected. Sukuyo continued.

"You're the best hands the Mankanshoku household has got, after all!"

Ryuuko flushed at the compliment, turning her head away. Even after living with the Mankanshoku family for over a year, there were a few things that still took Ryuuko aback. Earning a compliment from anyone in the household, especially Mrs. Mankanshoku, made Ryuuko grin with pride but blush like a schoolgirl.

Aikurou accepted Sukuyo's offer, and Ryuuko sighed as they moved to the main room, Sukuyo continuing to fold clothes in their small laundry room. Ryuuko allowed the blue-haired man to settle himself in front of her. They had no couch, so Ryuuko had to make do with sitting on her knees, crossing her ankles to give herself more height. She hadn't realized he was so tall!

He sat there, cross-legged, back facing her. She wondered what it would be like to hug him without warning, especially at this distance. Cologne reached her nose, and she let out a small sneeze to the side. He chuckled.

"What's so funny, old man?"

"You just have the cutest sneeze."

His comment caused her cheeks to redden, thankful he couldn't see her face. She punched him lightly in the shoulder, startling him.

"Just stay quiet until I'm finished, got it?"

Aikurou simply turned his head and gave a silent nod, a small smile spreading across his lips. It aggravated her. She kneaded his shoulders, feeling the warmth of his skin beneath his dress shirt. She felt the simple material of the shirt between her fingers, rubbing softly.

Ryuuko was surprised he obeyed her.

"You have soft hands," he began, causing her face to flush, "despite being a delinquent." The look on her face turned bland, Aikurou oblivious. She ignored him and continued the massage.

The dark-haired girl wonder how his skin really felt. Brushing his hair out of the way, she rubbed her thumbs against the base of his neck, his skin smooth yet soft. She could feel his shoulders relax, and examined the smoothness of his shoulder blades, the muscles of his arms and back.

Then she realized what was really happening.

She got up abruptly–he fell over backwards, startled, his unbuttoned shirt flying with him. Her entire face was a bright shade of pink.

"Stop taking your clothes off around me, you pervert!"

* * *

A/N: Sometimes I interject Japanese words into my works. The (rough) translations shall sit here, at the bottom of each chapter.

_-san_: honorific used for acquaintances or to be polite, usually translated as 'Mr./Ms.'  
_kotatsu_: table with a heater under it  
_saa_: sometimes means '(I) don't know'


	2. Gnats: Indifferent Diffidence

She hadn't noticed before, but there was an unusual number of women arriving at the clinic lately. At first, she thought there was a rise in accidents in Blind Alley, issuing in the influx of patients. The longer she observed, however, she discovered that the ratio of women to men had a larger gap than she'd expected.

Outside snickering indicated that a certain younger brother was up to something. She set the knife aside, hesitated, and took it back, thinking it would do more for her purposes than sitting lamely beside unfinished carrots. Ryuuko untied the Sukuyo-styled bun her hair was in–not bothering to brush it–and located Matarou's hiding place.

He only noticed the overpowering aura when a shadow loomed over him, the sense of dread making his knees weak as he slowly turned to face this creature. He nearly died of a heart attack.

"S-Sadako!" he screamed, falling over backwards, scrambled uselessly around Ryuuko, and getting restrained with her other hand.

"Matarou, why are there so many patients at the clinic now?" She blew her hair out of her face. Ryuuko hoped Aikurou hadn't _shed_ his disguise in front of Blind Alley already; she didn't want his peculiar ways gathering unwanted attention.

"Uh, Mikisugi-san, of course."

Her eyes widened in horror, wondering if the man was running through town in his birthday suit.

"Word, uh, may have gotten around the Alley that there was a good-looking, young man working for my dad. Not that I had anything to do with it," he stammered, held aloft by Ryuuko grasping him by the back of the collar.

Annoyed, she dragged a struggling Matarou over to the side-room-turned-clinic, weaving through the crowd of women itching to see this 'good-looking, young man'. She found Aikurou as he finished removing the acupuncture needles from a patient; he was in his usual old man appearance. Ryuuko wondered how patients hadn't already revealed the 'good-looking, young man' to be a hunched over, unofficially retired high school teacher.

"Busy, huh?" she remarked, keeping the squirming Matarou by her side. However, Aikurou seemed distressed, perhaps overloaded from the number of patients he had to 'help' today.

"Yare, yare…it seems I'm quite popular, now."

She flung Matarou toward him, the blue-haired man sidestepping the child projectile. "Apologize, Matarou," she demanded as the boy recovered from his landing, "and tell the rest of the patients that the clinic is now closed for the day!"

"Suimasen," the boy begged, his head nearly hitting the floor as he rushed to apologize, "I just wanted to score some quick cash!"

"Aa, it's fine. I'm getting a lot accomplished, anyway," the former teacher responded humbly.

This annoyed Ryuuko further.

"You're not supposed to say 'it's fine'! He tried to use you to get money!"

"Calm down, Matoi," the blue-haired man warned, staring straight into her eyes. Her face flushed, and she ignored Matarou's clumsy escape.

"Petty stuff like this irritates the hell out of me," she explained, avoiding his gaze. The edge of his mouth twisted into a small smile.

"That was rather nice of you, Ryuuko-kun."

She snapped her head up.

"I didn't do it for you!" Her voice lowered to a whisper. "I just thought it'd be annoying having this many customers around."

He took a few steps toward her, she tensed as the distance between them shrank. She didn't like the smirk on his face. He leaned over, his face inches away from hers.

"Would you prefer us alone, like right now?"

"Na-na-nani?! Urusae, old man!" she yelled, backing out of the room and running as if her life depended on it.

He sighed, slipping off his shades. He wondered when her distaste for him began, but recalled nothing.

Back in front of the kitchen counter, Ryuuko rapidly chopped the carrots in a frenzy, nearly removing her fingers in the process.

* * *

The next day, Aikurou barely withstood the pressure of Ryuuko glowering at him, arms crossed, in the corner by the doctor's broken desk. On this very day, one of the patients happened to be a pretty young woman, her golden hair swishing and swaying as she walked.

After having the acupuncture needles removed, the woman sat on the 'operating' table as if they had all the time in the world. She pestered Aikurou with questions and fake compliments, and his humbleness aggravated Ryuuko.

"Despite the messy hair, you're a rather handsome man."

"Tondemonai, I'm not handsome at all." Ryuuko grimaced, knowing the truth.

"I'd heard there was an attractive bachelor working here. Would that be you?"

"I think you have the wrong person. I'm just an old man." _You liar!_ Ryuuko silently accused him.

"Is she your assistant?" the woman asked, finally turning her attention to the girl in the corner.

"Aa, she's more of a…supervisor, I'd say."

"In that case, I'm sure you and I could work out a date around your schedule."

"I'm rather busy for the next week or so…" Aikurou nervously placed a hand behind his head, considering his options. Then, he sighed and said something that surprised Ryuuko.

"Sumimasen, Matoi. I was wondering if you'd give me some time off this Saturday. Onegaishimasu."

_NO,_ she thought as she glared at him–but she couldn't force him to work for the rest of his life. She just didn't want him to go about his free time _this way_.

"Hmph," she relented, looking away, "I guess you need a break every once in a while."

A sly grin made its way onto the blonde woman's face. Aikurou, however, seemed slightly concerned. This wasn't the reaction he expected at all.

"But remember that you aren't getting paid for Saturday!" Ryuuko told him, wanting to reign in the situation. She wasn't going to let him get away with this.

"Wakatta."

* * *

Keeping the cell phone close to her ear, Ryuuko waited for the person on the other end to respond. She _definitely_ wasn't going to let him get away with this. Her call was answered by Soroi, whom immediately handed the receiver to his liege.

"Satsuki speaking," an authoritative voice answered.

"It's Ryuuko. I need you to help me out," whispered the younger sister into the phone; it was Friday night, a day after the date was planned by Aikurou and that blonde woman. She couldn't even remember if the woman told them her name.

"It's been a while, sis. You should call more often."

Her sister's words filled her with guilt. She couldn't call Satsuki due to Aikurou being an extreme distraction after he began work. She apologized profusely to her sister, then cut to the chase.

"Aikurou's going on a date tomorrow, and I need someone to back me up."

"Mikisugi-san? Why are you so concerned about him?" Satsuki crossed and uncrossed her legs, watching the tea's steam wisp upward and disappear.

Ryuuko's face turned red, glad that her sister couldn't see. She made sure no one in their household would walk in on her conversation with Satsuki–she'd hidden herself quite well in the closet. Unless Sukuyo decided to put back finished laundry (and probably lose a few years of her life) Ryuuko was safe from prying ears.

"I'm not! I just can't have our pain therapist running around when he's supposed to be working!"

"Pain therapist?" This was new. "Well, that explains why he resigned from teaching. I offered to pay him generously for his work, but he rejected the offer. Too bad, as I was going to let him live in the three-star district as well."

Ryuuko sputtered.

"That lying old man!"

"Did Mikisugi-san say something?"

"N-no…Anyways, I want you to meet me by the coffee shop on Second Street," Ryuuko told her sister hurriedly. Sukuyo entered the room with a basket of clean clothes.

"Matte–" Satsuki heard the line die. A small smile spread across her lips. Her sister's antics amused her so much.

* * *

A/N: Sometimes I interject Japanese words into my works. The (rough) translations shall sit here, at the bottom of each chapter.

_Sadako_: (Japanese) name of the girl from Koji Suzuki's novel (and the movie adaptation) _Ring_  
_yare_: usually said twice, makes a 'sighing' sound  
_suimasen_: colloquial version of 'sumimasen'  
_-kun_: honorific used between friends, often for boys or 'boyish' girls  
_nani_: 'what'  
_urusae_: slang meaning 'shut up', based off of 'urusai'/'noisy'  
_tondemonai_: usually used in response to a compliment, roughly translates to '(that's) ridiculous'  
_sumimasen_: 'excuse me' (politer than 'gomen/gomenasai')  
_onegaishimasu_: 'onegai'/'a favor' and 'shimasu'/'suru'/'to do' (basically 'to do a favor')  
_wakatta_: derives from the verb 'wakaru'/'to understand', past tense of wakaru-'understood'  
_matte_: derives from 'matsu'/'to wait', means '(please) wait'


	3. Admonish, Astonish

A/N: First of all, thank you for your reviews; they keep me motivated to continue this story and Ryuuko and Aikurou's ridiculous interactions.

Also, Mako and Ira are engaged but I have no idea how to sneak that into the previous chapter without making it seem weird so here you go. Engaged couples are allowed to go on dates before the wedding, right? Right?!

This chapter made me realize that I have no sense of time. I have a headcanon that Mako loves food. This chapter is particularly longer than the previous chapters due to the request made by ClearImages–I hadn't thought of adding Mako, Satsuki, and Ryuuko's antics until you mentioned them appearing, and one thing led to another…

Edit: Due to combining Chapters 2 and 3, this story will now have a total of 7 chapters. Chapter 4 is now Chapter 3. I've added an extra scene to Chapter 1 as well. I apologize for clogging up your inboxes; I deleted Chapter 4 earlier so that you'd get the most recent update (this chapter).

* * *

"My, someone's looking fine today."

His date wore a short but revealing skirt, frilled blouse, and slung a purse across her left shoulder; opposite, Aikurou wore his usual dress shirt and pants (Ryuuko was certain he had five sets back home) accompanied by trademark loosened tie. The woman was surprised to see Aikurou without his shades today–he had remarkably blue eyes and his hair was parted on his right, the overall look drawing the attention of nearby passerby. Actually, the couple drew the attention of everyone in their vicinity; beauty radiated from them in such a clichéd _kira kira_ way.

"She pulls off that skirt better than I would," Satsuki murmured, crouching behind the trimmed bush beside with her sister. Ryuuko shook with a feeling she couldn't understand, her eyes burning daggers into Aikurou.

She wanted to run out and punch his pretty boy face–but no, that would give away her position, and this mission had to be discreet.

Familiar voices came their way. Ryuuko groaned. She didn't want to deal with the Elite Four right now.

"Man, I didn't think our afternoon would be filled with boredom," Uzu sighed, hands behind his head.

"You shouldn't say that; we're here to support him," Houka reminded him, clipboard currently accessing the best dating hotspots in town. He made sure they had something to fall back on.

"Ooh, perhaps the Northern Monkey is jealous he doesn't have a girlfriend," Nonon said, grinning.

"Urusae!" Uzu yelled at the girl.

"Is that Lady Satsuki?" the blue-haired boy pointed out.

"What, where?!"

Satsuki turned to face them, a look of discontent, silencing the group.

"It appears they are in stealth mode," remarked Houka.

"Well, that isn't what I'd call _stealthy_," Nonon muttered.

"Why are you here?!" hissed Ryuuko, earning a look of disapproval from the pink-haired girl.

Uzu crouched beside them; the other two followed suit. There were only so many people that bush could hide.

"We're watching over Ira, making sure he doesn't screw up his date with Mako," Uzu informed the sisters in a hushed tone.

Ryuuko cursed herself for putting Aikurou's date on the same day as her friend's. Quickly she rolled over to the next bush, the others following her. "You're getting dirt on my hat, Matoi!" Nonon complained, but Houka gave her a look that shut her mouth.

After five minutes of staring at the former teacher and his date, Nonon huffed and said, "well, that's all I'm staying for. You guys can keep watching paint dry."

She got up, and Houka did so as well. He apologized for their "leaving prematurely", and stated that Nonon and himself would give them their spiritual support. The two walked off, Nonon's arm in his.

At that moment, Ryuuko's problems got worse.

Exiting a nearby floral shop, a brown-haired girl noticed her friend's _subtle_ hiding place. Ryuuko felt the energy before she saw it.

"Ryu–"

The dark-haired girl tackled Mako to the ground before the latter could do so herself. The two rolled away quite a distance, the intimidating Ira watching them in silence. He knelt beside Satsuki and Uzu; obviously the bush wasn't going to hide _him_.

"Lady Satsuki," he began, but Uzu filled him in on sparse details.

Ryuuko crept over to the bush and crouched down next to Satsuki, the younger sister's hair in disarray after escaping her best friend's vice-like grip; Mako followed her, still bubbling with excitement over seeing her adopted sister. Ryuuko hoped Aikurou or his date hadn't noticed the commotion–the next phase of their plan required delicacy and a bit of luck. Much to Ryuuko's relief and chagrin, neither of the targets showed any indication of being disturbed from their date.

"Whatcha' guys doin'?" Mako whispered loudly–at least as loudly as Ryuuko allowed her to be before her mouth was covered by her best friend. Uzu repeated his briefing to the brown-haired girl as Satsuki and Ryuuko weaved through the bustling street to better examine the targeted couple.

"Ohhh, you're staking them out. Like spies!"

"I guess you could call it that," Uzu began uncertainly.

"I wanna' help!" Ira glanced at his fiancée warily, but said nothing. Mako's 'help' spelled disaster–and an extreme amount of casualties. Uzu accepted them into the team without another word.

Mako, Ira, and Uzu pursued the two sisters. Ryuuko gave a wide-eyed look when she saw her best friend, but Satsuki reassured her that Mako's skills could be utilized to their advantage. The younger sister worried about the 'skills' Satsuki mentioned.

Aikurou and the blonde-haired woman entered a nearby pastry shop, the group snaking around the patio tables and disturbed customers. After a small huddle, the team split into three separate, but divisible, groups: Uzu and Satsuki, Ira and Mako, and Ryuuko.

Mako surreptitiously grabbed a sundae when its owner wasn't looking, but Ira made her place it back after she took a quick bite. Uzu sneaked a glance at his crush's attire, then blushed when she turned her head to look at him, a playful smile on her face. Ryuuko focused her attention on the final part of the plan.

"Would you like some help with that?" Ira bellowed to a man carrying several crates of tomatoes. The tomato man cowered at the other man's stature, but wordlessly nodded and held up the crate as a peace-offering. Mako bounded up to the table, holding a list of fake groceries.

"Oh! Mikisugi-san, I didn't know you were here!" The brown-haired girl announced, signaling the next part of their plan. Aikurou simply smiled up at the girl, his date sized her up and, after a moment of silence, deemed the energetic girl harmless. Aikurou and his date were seated at an outside table for two, an umbrella shading them from the burning sun.

Uzu grabbed a nearby dessert–the same sundae Mako attempted to steal earlier–and made his way toward the server that had an identical sundae placed upon its tray. That particular server was making his way toward Aikurou's table; Satsuki made sure to keep tabs on the server assigned to their targets. Much to the duo's relief, the stolen sundae's owner took no notice.

Satsuki's partner handed the sundae to her. The girl grabbed a nearby container of iodized salt and sprinkled a questionable amount on the slightly melted ice cream. Satsuki then ran over to the server on his way to the couple, brushing past him and nearly spinning the silver platter out of his hands.

She let out a surprised "oh!" when the cup slid down the platter, Satsuki's hand saving the sundae from its demise. The silver platter clattered to the ground behind the server. Satsuki continued to apologize; the server continued to reassure her that everything was 'okay'. The server turned to grab the platter, and the dark-haired girl hurriedly switched the two sundaes in her hands.

The server gripped the platter in one hand, thanked Satsuki for rescuing the sundae, and got up with the salted sundae placed neatly on the platter. Satsuki smiled sweetly and swirled the spoon around in the cup in all innocence. Meanwhile, a confused man inspected the nearby area for his missing dessert.

"Funny running into you today," Aikurou remarked to Mako, his date fidgeting nervously. Her suspicions made her antsy, and she held onto her purse like a safety blanket. Mako held her hands behind her back in a cutesy manner–on the inside, she silently expected Ryuuko finishing the last component of the plan.

"I was looking for groceries for kaa-san," Mako told him, waving the paper list in the air in front of the couple. Aikurou smiled, adding a "how nice" and turned his attention back to his date. Mako stopped, a look of concern crossing her face–she needed to buy her best friend more time.

At that moment, an appetizing sundae arrived at their table. Mako sighed internally in relief, her face frozen in a wide smile before dashing away.

"Ja, mata ne!" she called out, getting as far away from the scene as possible.

Ryuuko dodged a group of men and women as she ran into the flower shop, determined. Ira hid her from the couple's sight, carrying a crate of tomatoes. The owner of the flower shop stood at the counter, a smiling old man.

Uzu and Satsuki waited in anticipation as the woman scooped up a chunk of extremely salty ice cream. To the duo's horror, she offered the scoop to Aikurou, who took it willingly and accepted the scoop into his mouth. He quickly covered his mouth with a napkin, turning away, a surprised look on his face.

"What's wrong, Mikisugi-san?" her voice lilted through the air like fake strawberries.

He quietly spat the ice cream into the napkin, making sure his date couldn't see, and wiped his mouth with the folded napkin's dry side. It was the most disgusting scoop of ice cream he'd ever tasted. Salt enhanced sweetness, but this was too much salt!

The duo hiding behind the safety of the restaurant's glass windows snickered to themselves.

Mako bounded away backwards, keeping her eyes on Aikurou to make sure he didn't notice the urgent look in her eyes when she made her escape. Suddenly, she ran into a stack of nearby crates filled with pears, knocking them (and several unfortunate bystanders) over. She flew back, and Ira, fearing the worst, prematurely dropped his crates and dashed to his fiancée's rescue–the tomatoes in the bottom crates splattered as their containers collapsed to the ground.

Ryuuko was in the flower shop, trying to convince the owner that the buds were dry–in an attempt at stealing the hose and drenching the couple as the finale of their terrible makeshift plan. An increasingly mortified look crept across her face when she turned to see Aikurou looking directly at her, napkin in hand. The look on his face made her realize that he figured out why she was there; however, he hadn't realized the dark-haired girl set up this plan with the others. Said plan failed miserably.

She stomped outside in defeat. Ira ignored the fuming tomato owner, and apologized to the people used as bowling pins by Mako's unpredictable fall. Mako shouted out her own apology to Ryuuko across the street, over the din of people screaming from Ira's abrupt sprint. Uzu and Satsuki realized their unfortunate failure when two shadows loomed over them; both the server and the restaurant manager had their arms crossed, the server giving the duo a grave stare.

Aikurou stood up, mimicked by his surprised date. The blonde-haired woman's eyes followed her date's gaze to his supervisor.

"I'm tired of things not working out!" Ryuuko yelled, grabbing a perfect tomato and aiming it at Aikurou's head. It didn't hit its mark.

"Did you plan this?" the blonde-haired woman accused Aikurou. Red dripped down the white of her blouse, her gold hair was soaked in tomato juice. The blue-haired man turned to face her, a straight look on his face. He was speechless.

"No, I had no idea this would happen," Aikurou's lips then twisted into a smile. Although he didn't want to admit it, his date looked hilarious with a tomato across her shoulder. He was definitely screwed.

A loud smack echoed across the street, several people staring at the source of the noise. Aikurou's cheek was red from the unforgiving slap she gave him.

"I NEVER want to see your _ridiculous_ face EVER AGAIN!"

She scurried away, clutching her purse and avoiding the stares of passerby.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set as Aikurou and Ryuuko silently made their way home. Ira pulled Mako away from the wounded group, Uzu walked Satsuki back to her place.

Their silence was broken by the blue-haired man.

"Since when did you become an expert tomato thrower?" She hid her smirk.

"Since when did you have such a ridiculous face?" He feigned a hurt look.

"You don't think my face is ridiculous, do you?"

She paused for a few seconds, then shook her head.

"I like your face just the way it is," she muttered, cheeks reddening, "n-not that it isn't ridiculous!"

He raised an eyebrow, but remained taciturn. Then, he spoke.

"Thank you."

"T-that wasn't a compliment!" she defended herself, running into the house and ending their conversation. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair–he meant to thank her for saving him from his obnoxious date.

A smile played across his lips.

* * *

A/N: Sometimes I interject Japanese words into my works. The (rough) translations shall sit here, at the bottom of each chapter.

_kira_: usually written twice, onomatopoeia with the effect of 'sparkling'  
_kaa-san_: 'mother', written as 'okaa-san' for politeness  
_ja, mata ne_: 'well, see you later'


	4. Out Liar

A/N: Ryuuko isn't always this caustic toward Sanageyama. She's just irritated by Aikurou's constant presence. I've been listening to too much Ee? Aa, Sou recently. I didn't mean for this chapter to be sad.

* * *

The next morning, Ryuuko received a call from a hyperventilating Uzu.

"What am I supposed to do?! She asked me out on a date, and I agreed!"

_Well, that's your problem,_ Ryuuko wanted to reply, but settled for something more tact.

"She's quite the go-getter, isn't she?" Ryuuko muttered, but Uzu wasn't listening.

"I have to find something to wear that isn't athletic clothing!" She could hear the rustling and throwing of clothes through the phone.

"When is this date?"

"Friday," Uzu breathed at last, "but I have nothing to wear!"

_Then just go in the nude._ Another biting thought.

"Fine. I'll help you look for some clothes. I need a bridesmaid dress anyway," she told him, realizing that her friend's wedding was a month away. Better to look now than face regret later.

"Okay, I'll meet you at the department store," Uzu huffed, and abruptly hung up the phone.

Ryuuko sighed, sitting up against the wall. At least she wasn't hiding in the closet this time. Sukuyo nearly died, thinking her daughter to be some sort of closet kappa.

"Sooo, who's the lucky guy?" Matarou asked, entering the room, and grinning in a way that suggested information fodder for him to spread across town.

"No one!" Ryuuko told him, getting up and putting on her black and white jacket.

Making sure Matarou wasn't in earshot, Ryuuko yelled out to the clinic, "I'm going out with Uzu!" before leaving. Aikurou, in the midst of removing needles, cocked his head as if he had heard something strange.

* * *

"What about this one?" Uzu pulled out a dark green vest with white sleeves.

"Maybe something less nature-y."

"How about this?" He removed a black dress shirt from the rack, placing it in front of himself to simulate his wearing it.

"Do you always choose green or black?"

Uzu held the dress shirt to his chest protectively. "They're my favorite colors! Don't make fun of them!"

She laughed, a soft smile on her face. "I wasn't trying to. Now, let's try looking for something more date-like."

After finding Uzu suitable date attire, he, in exchange, helped Ryuuko look for a bridesmaid dress.

Several dresses later, Ryuuko sat exasperated in the chair next to the fitting rooms.

"The thing is, it's hard to find something that'll match your eyes _and_ your hair," Uzu explained apologetically.

Ryuuko walked around the dresses hung up on racks. Several times. Nothing appealed to her, nor did anything match her eyes _or_ her hair.

"Why not try this one?" Uzu suggested, finding a blue dress hidden by the others.

Ryuuko stared at it; the dress was pretty, but her ahoge would stick out like a sore thumb. Then she realized, Uzu wasn't looking for something that would suit _her_. He was imagining Satsuki standing there. She huffed grumpily.

"I guess I'll take it," she muttered–it was better than nothing. Besides, maybe she could dye her ahoge or something.

"Great!" Uzu replied, oblivious to Ryuuko's dilemma.

The rest of the day was spent eating takoyaki and window shopping. They parted ways before reaching the clinic, leaving Ryuuko to finish the trek on her own. In front of the mirror, Ryuuko fitted the dress in front of her similar to Uzu's simulation.

"Looks cute, but it clashes with your hair," came a remark from the doorway behind her. She turned quickly, using the dress as a cover. Aikurou stood against the door frame, shades on, completely at ease.

"Hentai!" she accused him, immediately throwing him out of the room.

"I see you're wearing the same striped panties again," he remarked, wanting to get the last word.

She thought outside the room was too kind, and threw him out of the house.

* * *

It was several days after Ryuuko threw him out. After much groveling, and with the help of Sukuyo and Barazou, Aikurou was given a chance to sleep in the house again. As much as he enjoyed watching the sky transform, he preferred having a futon of his own.

He removed the needles from an elderly woman, and placed them in the tray on top of the broken desk.

The woman turned toward him, "pardon me for asking, but are you alright? You seem preoccupied."

"Eh? Chigau. I'm just a bit confused," he replied quietly.

After about a minute of silence, Aikurou, back turned, asked, "there's a woman I'm fond of."

The elderly woman chuckled, knowingly. "It's been years since I've been in love, and that was when my husband was alive."

"My condolences. I've seen many years myself, but I wouldn't say I'm 'in love'…"

She smiled sweetly. "It's alright to be modest. The best men are."

The woman continued, "you don't have to hide behind those shades all the time, young man. I'm sure the girl you're in love with would prefer to see your face. She must be beautiful if you can't fully concentrate on your work."

Aikurou was silent. He _had_ been spacing out a bit recently. The woman took her leave, just as Sukuyo burst into the room.

"Mikisugi-san! Have you bought the groceries for tonight's dinner?"

Aikurou whipped his head around to look at the clock. '4:50′, it read. He cursed himself for forgetting the only task (aside from assisting Dr. Mankanshoku) the family gave him.

"Saa, I'm in big trouble now."

* * *

Before the family could go hungry, Aikurou returned home with several bags of food. Sukuyo was relieved, and set about her job of making an incomprehensible meal. Ryuuko excused herself from the dinner again; she wasn't in the mood to tolerate the blue-haired man's presence.

Aikurou quickly excused himself as well, and upon sliding the door to the side room, grabbed a bag before heading outside.

"Ryuuko-kun."

He walked over to her, keeping the bag by his side. She sat on a crate and stared at the sky. It was difficult seeing the stars when the one- and two-star districts drowned them out with neon lights.

"I told you not to call me that," she muttered, "only friends are allowed to call each other by first name."

He took a seat on the crate opposite her.

"Then, may I be your friend?"

"No!" was her instantaneous answer, but then she spotted the bag. "What's that for?"

"It's a gift," he explained, handing the bag over to her, "for you."

Opening up the bag, Ryuuko pulled out a dress, the red material reminding her of her days with Senketsu. She lowered her head, and covered her mouth with her hand. She shook.

Hastily, she threw the dress back at him. "Bring it back to the store," she told him, voice choked, "I can't wear this."

Aikurou took the dress, remembering the short moment when her eyes lit up upon seeing the dress. It would be rude if she threw away Uzu's dress for this one.

"Wakatta."

* * *

A/N: Sometimes I interject Japanese words into my works. The (rough) translations shall sit here, at the bottom of each chapter.

_kappa_: Japanese version of a kelpie, roughly translates to 'river child'  
_ahoge_: 'foolish hair', a single lock of hair that sticks out on a character's head, at least that how I imagine Ryuuko's hair  
_takoyaki_: grilled octopus balls  
_hentai_: literally 'strange body', 'pervert'  
_futon_: bedding that can be folded and stored away  
_chigau_: '(to be) different/wrong'


	5. Habitual Habitat

A/N: Smoking is dangerous, kids. I'm not saying not to smoke, but I'm not advocating for it, either. The choices you make affect you for the rest of your life, so the next time you consider which pair of scissors you want at the store, remember that the blue one might look nicer, but the green one is more efficient.

Get your mind out of the gutter, Tsumugu.

* * *

A week later, Sukuyo pulled Ryuuko in for an 'extremely important' talk. Matarou hung around, thinking it'd prove amusing.

"You see, Ryuuko, just like there are frogs, monkeys, and dogs, there are also birds and bees," she began, but Ryuuko turned on her heel and left the room.

"Hah? Nee-san doesn't want to listen to 'the talk'?" Matarou wondered, trailing after Ryuuko.

"And you do?"

"I've never heard it before myself, but I'm pretty sure it'll help me score some cute girls."

Ryuuko turned to face him and scoffed. "You have _no idea_."

Sukuyo peered through the opening in the sliding door. "Ryuuko, I thought you wanted to listen to this _very important, extremely essential and necessary_ talk."

"I don't want to hear about birds _or_ bees!" Ryuuko yelled, just as Mako entered the room. Seeing her chance, Ryuuko pushed Mako over to their mother. "Mako will, in my place!"

"Ryuuuuuuko. I have no idea what you're trying to do, but it isn't nice to volunteer your friends like that!" Mako complained, remembering the time she became manager of the Fight Club.

The dark-haired girl made her escape, leaving Mako and Matarou to endure Sukuyo's torture.

She gasped, placing her hands on her knees. That was close. Temporarily barred from the house, Ryuuko sat on the same crate from the other day.

She heard the creak of someone sitting on the crate next to her, whiffed the smell of ashes.

Ryuuko jumped when she saw who it was. Aikurou glanced at her behind his shades. "What's wrong, Ryuuko-kun? I can't sit next to you?"

"You're not allowed to be within fifty meters of me!" She stood, ready to run into town if she couldn't return to the house.

He smiled, amused by this volatile girl.

"Aren't you supposed to be working right now?" she accused him. He blew a puff of smoke, watching it disintegrate into the air.

"I am. I'm just taking a break."

Ryuuko stared at him. She knew he smoked, but she never considered asking why. Interested, she sat back down, inching as far away from the blue-haired man as possible without falling off the crate.

"How come you do that all the time?" she inquired, careful not to breath in the smoke. It burned her lungs and her nostrils, making her light-headed.

"I don't do it all time," Aikurou replied, the cigarette balanced perfectly between his lips.

Ignoring him, she asked, "can I try?"

"Yabe, you have an entire life ahead of you. Don't get caught up in addictions, Ryuuko-kun."

She reached for the cigarette, which he turned his head to dodge. She narrowed her eyes at him, and stood up directly in front of him. Again, she tried grabbing the cigarette, each time Aikurou simply ducking or turning, or parrying her attempts with a brush of his arm.

Frustrated, she reached toward him with one hand, causing him to turn his head, and confiscated the cigarette from him with her other hand. Triumphantly, she placed the cigarette between her lips, coughing and hacking as she breathed in, which only caused her to cough and hack even more. He smirked.

"You do realize that was an indirect kiss, right?"

"BLEGH!"

She tossed the cigarette at him, face bright red–Aikurou protecting himself with his arms as the embers rained on him. As soon as she recovered, she grabbed him by the tie and flung him back into the clinic.

"Get back to work!"

* * *

"What happened to 'I only put girls in my debt'?" Tsumugu leaned back against the counter, ignoring the empty chair beside his friend.

"This is different," Aikurou mused, swirling the needle around in its cup, "I don't want her in my debt."

The dark-haired man took a seat, grabbing a cup of his friend's saké. Aikurou didn't respond.

"Stop wearing your heart on your sleeve. You've got better things to do."

"She's not like the others," Aikurou murmured again, smiling to himself, "she makes me feel…alive."

His friend sighed–Aikurou was in some sort of trance-like state, a different world in which even he couldn't enter.

"None of the others didn't?"

It was true, none of the women Aikurou slept with had any feelings for him, always leaving before he woke, their presence lingering in the fading heat of blankets. Since he met her, _she_ was the only one on his mind: distracting him during his sexual encounters, calling _her_ name out when he had someone else. They'd leave him, insulted, taking their bags and clothing–they were only interested in his body, but wishful sentiment for the man was usually present.

He couldn't figure out what attracted him to her. He knew it was more than just her body–Aikurou assumed his attraction was in her personality, her tough yet gentle nature, the sweetest and strongest girl he ever knew. That was why he didn't return Kinue's feelings–she was too gentle, too happy, too willing to put her life in danger for those she–

Aikurou glanced over at Tsumugu, thankful the man couldn't breach his deepest thoughts. However, being a _good friend_ of the blue-haired man, Tsumugu knew him better than most people. The blue-haired man chuckled.

"They weren't…exciting enough."

Tsumugu rolled his eyes.

"Your sex life is of no concern of mine–but if she's affecting your behavior, even on a daily basis…" Tsumugu cocked his needle gun, but Aikurou stopped him with a wave of his hand.

"It's not like I can't function when I'm around her, on the contrary–her potential is astounding."

Tsumugu nearly choked on his third cup.

"Her potential for _WHAT_?"

Aikurou pressed his lips together in a mysterious smile. Tsumugu just shook his head, and lowered his voice to a whisper.

"Just make sure you don't do anything…irreversible," he warned the blue-haired man.

"Of course. Who do you think I am?"

"A love-struck fool."

* * *

A/N: Sometimes I interject Japanese words into my works. The (rough) translations shall sit here, at the bottom of each chapter.

_nee-san_: older sister  
_yabe_: derives from 'yabai'/'(is) bad'


	6. Bitter Sweets

A/N: I think Sanageyama has spent more time with Ryuuko than Aikurou, to be honest, and that kinda makes me sad. This chapter was difficult to edit, and is probably the saddest chapter I've written thus far. Temper, Ryuuko, temper. Aikurou, you're never going to get anywhere with her if you don't take initiative!

To be completely honest, I cried my eyes out while writing this. Also, 'to like' someone in Japan is still considered a strong statement in cultural context. But seriously, I'm really sorry for writing this angsty chapter, especially the end.

* * *

Ryuuko walked toward the fountain where Uzu was waiting for her. Settling herself down on the edge of the fountain, she watched Uzu as he paced back and forth, worrying.

"I messed up, man, I messed up!"

"Your date with my sister?"

He stopped and turned. "Yeah. I don't think it went so well."

He continued pacing. "I need advice."

"Toughen up," Ryuuko suggested without missing a beat.

Uzu groaned. He wanted her to help him, not make fun of him.

She got up, and the two walked by the stores, distracting themselves with the items on display. Remembering the dress Aikurou bought for her, she sighed.

"You seem preoccupied, too," Uzu stated nervously.

"I'm NOT."

"Yeah, you are."

"Fine," she gave in. She glanced up at the blue sky, hoping it would rain and wash away her anticipation.

"Mikisugi-san gave me a gift the other day. I gave it back because I didn't want it." She didn't want to mention the dresses.

Uzu seemed more relaxed now, as if talking about the problems of other people distracted him from his own.

"Wow…that was pretty harsh of you, Ryuuko-kun."

"It's not like we're a couple, or anything!"

Uzu raised an eyebrow. They stopped in front of a floral shop.

"Sounds to me that you like him."

"Chigau, Monkey Boy!" she yelled, face bright red. Her heart beat more rapidly than before, however.

"Oi, have you been hanging out with Nonon again?!"

"What about you? You like Satsuki!"

They both fell silent. Feeling bad for using her friend's weakness against him, Ryuuko spoke up.

"My sister has a bit of a sweet tooth," she muttered, "so why don't we grab some candy on the way back?"

Surprised, Uzu gratefully accepted the offer. Even though they fought and teased, they were still friends. This was not the case with Aikurou Mikisugi.

When they finally arrived in front of the clinic, Ryuuko spotted Aikurou sitting on 'his' crate again. Smoke blew upward in the wind.

"Tadaima," Ryuuko called out, but Uzu quickly excused himself with,"ja, mata ne!" before making a run for it.

"Oi, don't leave me here with him!"

"Okaeri," Aikurou responded, cigarette hanging between his lips.

Ryuuko steeled herself and attempted to walk past Aikurou into the house, a bag of candy swinging by her side.

"How was your time with Sanageyama?"

Indignant, Ryuuko replied with, "good. I'd love to go out with him again sometime."

Suddenly, she felt him grasp her wrist, gentle pressure causing her to halt. Her heart fluttered at his touch.

"Ryuuko," he began, "there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?" she snapped, turning to face him and breaking out of his grasp. She noticed his shades had been put away.

"You're going to say 'you're kidding', but I'm not. Something is affecting my mind and heart, and it's because of you."

He paused.

"I feel…happy whenever I'm around you. You enter my thoughts on a daily basis, and I can't bear not seeing you."

With growing mortification, she realized where he was headed. His next words stopped her heart.

"I like you, Ryuuko Matoi."

Various thoughts raced through her mind. Much to her surprise, an invisible weight lifted off her shoulders. Was she relieved? Over what?

Their interactions with each other defined a strange relationship; they acted like "an old married couple", as Matarou put it.

She turned away, brushing her hair behind her ear.

"If this is a joke, it isn't funny."

His serious face told her otherwise. This was an abrupt turn of events after her day with Uzu. Everything seemed to slow down: her heart, the flickering lights in the distance, the blood in her veins.

The blue-haired man shifted slightly–it was difficult for him to express himself to her, even after everything that had happened to them.

He took a step forward, she took a step back. An expression he couldn't determine crossed her face. Fear? Uncertainty?

She ran off into the house, leaving the blue-haired man standing in the dark.

The Battles of Kansai shattered their relationship; he held the truth from her so that the master plan would proceed accordingly. She couldn't trust him again after that. That secrecy was what caused her to not take him seriously since his arrival at the clinic.

Now she thought he was pulling some kind of prank on her.

His heart sank.

* * *

It was a week after Aikurou told her his feelings. Ryuuko avoided him like the plague, always excusing herself from meals, volunteering herself to run errands when she got the chance.

Every time he entered the room, she exited it. Every time he headed in her direction, she turned on her heel and quickly dashed away. Every time night closed in, she chose to sleep in the clinic while Aikurou stayed in the main room. It seemed as though an imperceptible force repelled her from him. The Mankanshoku family began to notice the dark-haired daughter's behavior.

"Ryuuko, why don't you set the table tonight?" Sukuyo would ask, smiling innocently. Her daughter placed five bowls, accompanied by utensils, on the kotatsu.

"You forgot Mikisugi-san," Mako reminded her best friend, but Ryuuko acted as if she hadn't intentionally excluded him.

"Ryuuko, will you bring this stack of papers to the clinic? I'm a bit busy this morning," Barazou would request, placing a hand behind his head. Ryuuko took the papers and entered the side room without another word. A paper flew to the floor despite her careful balancing.

Aikurou glanced at her from behind the papers she carried.

"Would you like some help?"

She steered clear of him, shaking her head silently, and placed the papers on the table. The repelling force turned tense. They were the only people in the room. She could feel him staring at her, but he made no move to stop her when she ran out of the room.

"Ryuuko, I'm heading out with Ira today," Mako would say, handing the dark-haired girl an extremely long list of things to buy. Ryuuko was certain the family didn't need half those things.

The intangible tension between Aikurou and Ryuuko grew until it started to frustrate the girl. Finally, the day she severed their relationship arrived.

Ryuuko hurried away from the blue-haired man approaching her. Aikurou's pace quickened, Ryuuko's quickened accordingly. That day, she was particularly annoyed by the force his presence brought with him. It finally got to the point when Ryuuko couldn't stand it any longer.

"Stop following me, and take a hike!" She stormed off, leaving the blue-haired man alone.

"Saa, what's gotten into her lately?"

Ryuuko stomped into the laundry room where she grabbed a pile and started–haphazardly–folding. Sukuyo, knowing Ryuuko needed to calm down for a bit, said nothing of her daughter's arrival and placed a stack of clean pajamas into the basket to take into the other room. Mako stopped by, allowing Ryuuko to use her pent-up energy to get a breath of fresh air.

"Eh? Where're you going, Ryuuko?"

"Nevermind that. Mako, help me out with these clothes," Sukuyo told her.

"Hai," her daughter nodded and took her place beside their mother.

Ryuuko halted her steps when she saw Aikurou sitting on his usual crate, smoking again. So much for peacefully sitting on her own crate.

Aikurou blew a ring of smoke in front of himself. "Sanageyama seems like a nice guy. Do you like him?"

"Why should I answer to you?"

"Relax; I was just wondering." He looked up at her, his eyes locked with hers. She turned away, both flustered and annoyed. Moths fluttered around the only light source in the area.

"You've been irritable these past few days."

"It's because you're around! I can't stand you!" Ryuuko couldn't even face him. She knew her words weren't true–they didn't even reflect the conflicting feelings enveloping her heart–and she felt bad for lashing out at him. He only meant well.

He tossed the cigarette to the ground as he stood up, extinguishing the dying embers with his shoe.

"Would you rather I leave?" He'd made enough money to support a new apartment. _So why was he staying here?_

She clenched her hands, shaking.

"…No."

Ryuuko turned and took a step away from him, but was met with his arms around her. He embraced her from behind as she struggled with the uprising of something inside her heart. She couldn't understand the pain, anger, and confusion tearing away at her.

"I'm sorry, Ryuuko." The faint smell of smoke and cologne.

She shook, tears gathering, sliding, dropping to the ground. She didn't want to bring her hands up to wipe them away, because that would mean breaking his embrace.

"Aa, my Ryuuko-kun's still a child."

"Urusae!" she yelled, but this time was different. She stood still, a state of limbo, neither accepting nor denying him.

"Why is my favorite girl crying?" he murmured, a slight pang in his heart. He wanted to help her, to be with her; that was why he went to the Mankanshoku family to ask for a job he didn't need. A home he couldn't escape from.

She turned to face him, breaking away from him. Ryuuko knew her next words would widen the gap between them once and for all.

"I…hate you."

He only smiled sadly.

* * *

A/N: Sometimes I interject Japanese words into my works. The (rough) translations shall sit here, at the bottom of each chapter.

_oi_: 'hey'  
_tadaima_: 'I'm home', said when speaker returns home  
_okaeri_: derives from 'kaeru'/'to return home', 'welcome home', said in response to 'tadaima'  
_hai_: politer version of 'un'/'yes'


	7. Re: Solution

A/N: You didn't think I'd leave it at that, did you? Ryuuko is extremely adamant in not liking Aikurou, even though she doesn't dislike him. This was a long, but hard-fought battle. I present to you the final chapter of Love Troubles. This story was basically 1% Mikiryu and 99% everyone else, I apologize.

Also, western-styled weddings because I'm from the west. I know, it's weird, going through a western ceremony when everyone speaks Japanese, but I have minimal knowledge of western weddings (and none for all other weddings) so that's what I picked. The bouquet part–that actually happened during my sister's wedding, haha. Also, fruit punch table! How cliché can I get?

Edit: I've already started the sequel, and the first chapter plus an unrelated one-shot will be uploaded tomorrow (4/22). As unromantic as this entire story was, it does establish the base for the (romantic) sequel, September Rain.

* * *

Since this is the final chapter, I'm going to put the meanings here.

_ne_: cuter version of 'hey'  
_yakitori_: literally 'grilled bird', usually skewered chicken  
_imouto_: younger sister

* * *

One afternoon, Ryuuko found herself walking with her Satsuki, Mako, and the Elite Four. Sanageyama blushed brightly at Satsuki's side, Ira glared menacingly at any passerby daring to look at Mako.

"This is like a group date!" Mako exclaimed, waving her ice cream in the air.

"Watch it, underachiever!" Nonon complained, protecting her precious beret from Mako's excitement, but turned her attention to Ryuuko.

"Ne, why is Matoi all alone?"

Ryuuko's face turned beet red; she _was_ an outcast in this group of couples.

"I-I'm not interested in any guys right now," was her hurried response.

"There aren't any guys that are good enough for her," Uzu stated without missing a beat.

"My sister's fine just the way she is," Satsuki defended her.

"What about that Ai–"

"Nonon." Houka's brisk voice interrupted her. She rolled her eyes but remained silent.

"Why don't we get yakitori?" Satsuki suggested, pointing to a nearby shop.

Mako jumped for joy, Ira nodded his acceptance. Nonon had a disgruntled look, but was secretly pleased, Houka agreed wholeheartedly. Uzu simply grinned–goofily, Ryuuko might add–at his date.

The group sat by the fountain, munching on their afternoon snack. Ryuuko felt a strange force settling over the group, despite chatting about the weather and what they were doing this Friday and how many sticks of yakitori Uzu could manage in one sitting. She knew they were waiting for the right opportunity to strike.

Finally, Mako broke into the conversation, a train wreck of indiscretion.

"Ryuuko and Mikisugi-san are cute, aren't they?"

"Perhaps they are meant for each other," Ira added, taking a bite of yakitori.

Ryuuko nearly choked.

"I agree," stated Houka, eyes never leaving his clipboard, "I'd say they're a complete match."

"What, they aren't a couple already?" Nonon remarked, trying to take her date's clipboard from him.

Uzu raised an eyebrow and looked at Ryuuko. "I thought you two really liked each other."

Satsuki smiled knowingly. "They do, but they're too shy to ask each other yet."

The group, albeit Ryuuko, expressed their deep understanding.

Ryuuko felt her blood pressure rising.

"Don't talk about us like we're together!"

Satsuki looked Ryuuko directly in the eyes. "What about that time you stalked him on his date?"

Uzu and Nonon snickered, Houka hid his with a cough. Ira looked away, Mako looked directly at Ryuuko.

"Forgive me, but I believe that your stalking him is indicative of jealousy?" Ira wondered, Mako sitting next to him, gobbling down more yakitori than Uzu could stomach.

She didn't forgive him.

"I'm not jealous!"

Uzu and Nonon whispered to each other, Houka tapped on his clipboard. Ira remaining silent while Mako found herself distracted by the unfinished yakitori Uzu had in his hand.

"He's a creep, a freak, and a terrible person!" This was complete bullshit, and she knew it.

Satsuki raised an eyebrow. "Imouto, we called you here today because we wanted you to realize your feelings for that man."

"Don't you dare say I'm in love with him! I hate him, and his stupid face, too!"

Her sister simply glanced at Uzu, who sighed knowing it was his turn.

"You act angry when someone else has his attention. You blush when he's mentioned. And we know how you are when he's around."

"What, is that supposed to convince me?" Ryuuko spat.

Satsuki cut in, "you like him. You just don't know it yet."

"You guys are crazy!"

Ryuuko got up, tossing her stick at the group, and walked away. Mako caught the flying yakitori–her chewing audible due to the group's solemnity.

* * *

_They can't force me to 'love' him! I don't even like him!_

Kicking the door open, Ryuuko marched to the main room, pulled out her futon, and collapsed onto it in exhaustion. However, her head hit something that was soft, yet uncomfortable due to the plastic hanger inside. She reached into her pillow to find the bag from before.

Opening it, she found the red dress he had given her. What did she expect? That it was going to transform into something else? Irked, Ryuuko walked over to the trashcan, hesitated, then tossed the dress into the back of the closet.

* * *

He scanned the crowd of familiar and unfamiliar faces, glancing at the clock for the nth time that afternoon. It was a special occasion, so Aikurou wore a white suit, his usual shades off, hair neatly parted, and nervously stood by the doors as the guests filed into the church. The ceremony was about to start, and he hadn't seen her face at all. Disheartened, he turned to enter the grand doors when he saw her: Ryuuko, in that flowing red dress.

She looked away from him, blushing furiously. He walked over to greet her, but she ducked away and into the crowd. Aikurou sighed–he wondered what the girl was thinking, wearing a dress she'd rejected.

The ceremony seemed to take forever; Aikurou tapped his fingers on his leg in anticipation. Ryuuko stood beside Mako at the altar: the bridesmaid. Distracted by the idea of trying to meet with her after the ceremony, he ignored the glares thrown by people around him. Despite his good looks, this was still a wedding.

His only thought was of Ryuuko.

During the reception, he searched and searched for her, but couldn't find her. He congratulated the bride and groom–protective Ira and energetic Mako–and continued searching. He'd look for her until the end of eternity.

Aikurou stood by the fruit punch table, jittery, and ignored the women attempting to flirt with him. He_ really_ needed a smoke break now; he couldn't find her anywhere. Desperate, he lifted the table's cloth slightly, rationality leaving him.

"Are you crazy, old man?"

He snapped up, dropping the cloth. Aikurou placed his hands behind his back as if he hadn't just tried to look for Ryuuko under the fruit punch table. A small laugh barely escaped her lips, but she coughed into her drink to hide it.

"You'd think a girl in red would be easier to spot."

"I was just in the restroom."

He stared at her–the dress fit her perfectly, like in a dream. When the clerk asked for her 'cup and waist sizes', he had no idea what to answer; he liked looking at her body, but he didn't go around 'sizing' the parts of her body. He was glad the clerk didn't think he was a creep, only eyed him strangely and offered to put the dress on hold.

"What about the dress from Sanageyama?"

Ryuuko shrugged, "I told him the truth, and he accepted it with no hard feelings."

"We're not in love with each other," she added–referring to her and Uzu–and took interest in the red liquid in her cup.

"The bouquet, the bouquet!" Mako and Sukuyo started yelling, nearly tripping over each other.

"They forgot to toss the bouquet?" Aikurou muttered, appalled by their lack of subtlety.

"Well, that's the Makanshoku women–no, family for you," Ryuuko said, smiling.

He paused; the dress made her look more beautiful than she already was, and her smile seemed to light up the room. It was that moment that something seemed to click in his brain. He loved her–he'd always loved her. But now, it was as if he'd fallen in love with her again.

Ryuuko joined the crowd, sticking to the ring that formed around the unmarried women. She could see Satsuki and Nonon in there, making a bet on which of them would get the bouquet. Someone pushed her into the group of women, and before she could run for cover, the bouquet was thrown directly _at_ her. In fact, _it hit her square in the face_.

Recovering from the flower bomb that Mako had thrown, a surprised Ryuuko clutched the bouquet with both hands. Mako waved, Matarou gave a thumbs up, Sukuyo and Barazou simply smiled. Ryuuko flushed as Satsuki and Nonon sighed in defeat. The two girls handed Uzu his money for betting on neither–rather, for betting on Ryuuko.

Ryuuko avoided Aikurou the rest of the reception, until music streamed through the room. Aikurou stood before her, holding his hand out in invitation.

"May I have this dance?"

"Fine," she relented, taking his hand.

"That was quite the catch," he remarked, Ryuuko blushing in response. He had her hands in his, so there wasn't any escape unless she _really_ had to leave him.

"D-don't get the wrong idea! I could marry any person in the world!"

"You could," he repeated softly.

"But I got stuck with you," she murmured, a distant look in her eyes.

"Stuck?"

"Some people are meant for each other, others go about their entire lives without meeting the person they're destined for. And then there's me and you."

He chuckled, earning him an indignant pout.

"Why, of all the people in the world, did I get stuck with you?" she repeated, irritably.

"Maybe we were meant for each other?"

She scoffed. Meant for each other? _Them?_ They clashed so often, it seemed impossible that they could be together. Yet, there was that strange sliver of hope that appeared when they happened to get along with each other.

"No," she began, and gazed into his blue eyes, looking for something.

"I don't want you to leave."

He only smiled.


End file.
